


sospita

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima comença a notar cert canvi en Tendou, igual que ell mateix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sospita

Mentre Ushijima i Tendou menjaven gelat, parlaven i caminaven. Passaven una bona estona, fins i tot per Ushijima. - No vam sortir amb els altres. - És estrany, doncs acostumen a sortir tots els de tercer en aquests casos, fins i tot alguns de segon o Goshiki. Tot semblava tranquil per a ells, en veritat, no hi havia res que pogués arruïnar les coses, simplement seguien parlant. No volia tallar res, ¿per a què? Per què?  
Va formar una prima somriure a l'escoltar aquesta frase.  
\- Nop ... - Simplement va respondre. - Feia molt que no sortíem sols nosaltres, Wakatoshi. És genial, saps? passar temps amb tu, m'encanta. Ets el meu millor amic, per això i molt més.  
-... - Va separar els seus llavis per parlar, però no va sortir res. Ushijima també gaudeix passar temps amb ell, molt. És agradable i atent. Supiró i de nou, va tocar el cap del noi, simples copets amb el palmell de la mà. - Gràcies. - Va fer una petita pausa, abans de somriure. - Ets també el meu millor amic. - Tendou va començar a riure amb nerviosisme. No ho va entendre, com tampoc la raó d'aquestes emotives paraules. - Ets adorable. - Va acabar amb aquestes paraules, sent el seu to bastant seriós. Per a què fer broma?  
\- ¿Però quines coses dius, Wakatoshi-kun? Ets increïblement estrany. - Va riure novament mostrant cert nerviosisme en el seu to de veu, com si ni tan sols sabria a dir sobre això més que mostrar un petit somriure.  
Lentament va començar a caminar, fins que es va asseure sobre una còmoda banca, convidant també a Tendo.  
Va observar el sòl, com queia amb completa naturalitat el gelat que havia demanat.  
\- Encara tinc intencions que aprenguis a nedar, Wakkun ~ - Va trencar el gel, mentre llançava el gelat fos, pensava que era millor fer les coses així, i no donar tantes voltes.


End file.
